


Present Day High-School AU year 3

by bandgeek1stbassclarinet



Series: Beatles High school  AU [3]
Category: The Beatles
Genre: F/M, I FEEL IT, M/M, and I'm in a relationship now so I know what I'm talking about, but in all actuality I'm a 17 year old girl that just likes to write, same has the others in this series, this year is the year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandgeek1stbassclarinet/pseuds/bandgeek1stbassclarinet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know how people say soul-mates exist?" I look up at the sudden question looking at Paul before answering.<br/>"Yes." Taking a deep breath he starts with.<br/>"Well I think you're mine and I would like to spend a lot more time with you."<br/>"You see me everyday." I point out.<br/>"Yes, but I would like to see you when I first wake up. I know we're young but whose to say the world won't end tomorrow."<br/>"James." I say in warning.<br/>"George Harrison, will you marry me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well has usual the summary won't be put into context until later chapters but it's still good. I have half of the second chapter already written this year is the year guys. I don't know what for but I have a good feeling.

August 10 Wednesday.  
George’s POV  
I sigh as I walk into the school and set my shoulders. Over the summer I came to the realization that there’s nothing that can be done about it so there’s no point of hating it. Disliking it sure go right ahead but there’s no point hating something that is necessary. It’s weird since Ringo left, roughly five months ago. But it’s the first day of a new school year and I’m determined not to dwell on maybes. At this point you’re probably wondering, “What about the band?” Well it’s hard to be in a band when you lost one member physically and another mentally. I’m pulled out of my thoughts when a pair of arms wrap around my abdomen careful of the wires under my shirt.  
“If you keep making that face love, it’s going to get stuck like that.” I smile at the sound of Paul’s voice leaning back into his touch.  
“Maybe I’ll actually look my age instead of twelve.”  
“I like it when you look twelve.” He says without thinking.  
“Smooth McCartney.” I laugh turning to face him.  
“You know you love me.” He rests his forehead against mine has he intertwines our fingers. We talked about coming out and agreed that we’re not going to say anything official but just act like a couple in public. When we reach the math pod he leads us to a corner puts his hands on my hips and starts swaying us. “So you and me, this Friday, my place, Star Trek marathon?” He asks.  
“The original or the reboot?”  
“Maybe both three days is a long time.”  
“It’s a date.” With that we go to our respective classes. I pull out the things I’ll need for my first two classes Hand bells and Math. Looking down at the notebook I realize that it’s the one where the band kept up with the songs we written. I open it towards the back but never get a chance to really read it because the door opens and I get a sense of Déjà vu. John is standing in the door way uniform completely disregarded wearing a leather jacket, a faded shirt, ripped denim pants, and boots.  
“Lennon you’re late.”  
“Isn’t the first time it’s happened and it won’t be the last.” Bowman just gives John a pointed look. John takes his usual seat beside me, and I can smell what he’s been doing.  
“Are you drunk?” I ask him quietly so we aren’t overheard.  
“I had a couple of drinks before school.” I stare at him dumbfounded sure I know he drinks but this is a whole new thing.  
“We’re going to have a talk later once you’re sober and you’re not going to like it.” I say and he huffs choosing to ignore me. I look down at the notebook to the song and in John’s handwriting the words “Nothing’s goanna change my world” stares back at me and I can’t help but laugh at the irony. When lunch rolls around Paul and I find each other and sit near the exit. He leans forward so he can get a good look at my face.  
“What?” I question putting down the fork and reaching to the small pile of napkins that we got.  
“What’s going on?” I sigh I should’ve taken theater last year to improve my acting.  
“I saw John today.” His eyes brighten at that.  
“That’s good right at least he’s coming to school.”  
“That seems to be all he’s doing because he smelled like he spent the past month at a bar and bathed in stale beer.”  
“George-“  
“I’m being serious Paul. He even admitted to drinking before he came to school. I just…” I break off with a heavy breath.  
“And I’m going to assume you told him you’re going to talk to him later.” It’s a statement not a question.  
“Yes. I know he isn’t all in his right mind at the moment but he’s still our friend and I’m not about to lose him just over some relationship.”  
“I know, and I also know that you’re still upset about Richard.”  
“We all are but it’s not like he died we shouldn’t be.”  
“Yes but think of it like this anyone John gets close to leaves him in some way.”  
When I’m about to turn the corner to go to my locker I stop when I hear people talking.  
“I told they still cared.” Brian said to whoever he’s with.  
“That was Harrison not Paul.” Well that answers that.  
“John, listen I know you’re going through a rough time right now with Stuart’s death but it happens-‘ Brian didn’t get to finish from the sound of things because John slammed him into the row of lockers. Deciding it’s the first day of class so hopefully I won’t need my things I go to History.  
Thursday Paul’s POV the 11th  
After George and I go to our respective classes, Brian stops me on the way to mine.  
“Paul have you seen John?”  
“I hate to bust your bubble Brian, but John and I haven’t spoken in over three months.”  
“Okay thanks anyway.” He tries to walk around me but I grab his arm.  
“Why are you looking for John?” He runs a hand through his hair sighing before standing up straight and looking more like the Brian I know.  
“Him and I have an agreement and I plan on making sure he holds up his end.” With that he pulls his arm out of my grasp and leaves me standing there.  
When Lunch rolls around I wait for George at ‘our’ table, he’s more calm then yesterday so that’s good.  
“You know I’m really looking forward to this weekend.” He says when he sits down pushing his hair that’s getting too long out of his face.  
“Please tell me you’re going to let me cut your hair.”  
“No, I’m not letting you or anyone else cut my hair until you shave. I love you Paul but that thing on your face is bloody awful.”  
“Not going to happen.” I say leaning in closer.  
“Then I’m not getting a haircut.”  
“You know Harrison, I’m going to make you like my beard.” He raises an eyebrow.  
“Oh, and how do you plan to that exactly?”  
“Lets just say movies aren’t the only reason I invited you over this weekend.”  
“You’re methods of seduction aren’t going to work on me McCartney.”  
“I think that fact you’re my boyfriend contradicts that statement.”  
“I’ll cause we’ll find out this weekend,” before I can respond his expression changes from confusion, to surprise, and then something between anger and fondness. Turning at who just set their tray beside mine I understand his reaction.  
“Take a picture it will last longer.”  
“You…” George says but his voice trails off obviously not knowing what to say. Not knowing what else to do I punch the newcomer in the arm.  
“What are you doing here?” I ask.  
“I’m having lunch with my friends what does it look like?”  
“John.”  
“I realized that I was being more of a dick then usual and I’m sorry for that but I’m feeling better now.”  
“What the hell?” George says in an eerily calm voice. “You ignore us for months, letting us think that you’re dead in some alley, and you think you can show up and just apologize and go back to being normal. No because you John Lennon have some ass kissing to do.”  
“I don’t think Paulie would appreciate that.” George stands up walking over to him and begins to hit him repeatedly.  
“George.” I say and he stops. Only for John to add,  
“You’re an odd little boy Harrison.” George promptly punches him this time where it hurts, and leaves. After John gets his breath back he looks at me and says. “Your boy is a piece of work.”  
“I like to think I have some responsibility for that.”  
“No that’s all me, sarcasm and violence.”  
“So you’re back for good this time?”  
“To my knowledge.”  
“And no more day drinking or drinking during school nights.”  
“Eppy already lectured me about it but thanks mother.”  
“I knew I always liked him.’  
“Bullshit, you had a slight issue with him at the beginning. I’m blind not stupid.” I give him a look which I hope conveys exactly what I’m thinking. “I’m blind and stupid.” He tries and I add a cough to the look, “I’m blind and smart but make stupid decisions.” He sighs.  
“Thank you.” I say tearing the bread into pieces.  
“Are you pleased?” He asks  
“Very.” Is my response and hopefully we can get back to our lives now, Hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

1 / 3  
October 5th Wednesday   
John’s POV   
I pull up into Brian’s driveway tapping my fingers on the steering wheel. A minute later he comes out looking a little flustered but it’s Eppy so I’m not overly concerned about it. If it was Ri,.,, Shut up John stop thinking about him. I shake my head and put a smile on my face just as Brian gets in.   
“No.” He says looking at my face.   
“I haven’t even said anything yet.” Backing out I put my hand on the shoulder of his seat twisting so I can manage not to hit anything.   
“The answer is still no.” He says yawning.   
“Late night?”   
“Not in the way you’re thinking Lennon.”   
“I meant in the fact that you like to stay up late to study but if you insist.” I tease. The rest of the ride is mostly silent except for the radio when we get to a red light closest to the school Brian speaks again.   
“Are you free this weekend?”   
“Yeah.”   
“Would you be willing to spend it with me?”   
“Yes.”   
“Are you dating anyone?” That caused me to slam the breaks.   
“No, Brian you know this.”   
“That’s good.” Christ I never understand why people just don’t get right to the point when they want to say something.   
“Why?” I asked him Why would it be good that I’m not dating anyone?   
“Because I would like to.” Pulling into the parking spot I give him a look. So he clarifies without needing to. “I would like to date you.” With that he seems to realize what he’s been saying and gets out of the car has fast has he can heading towards the school at top speed.   
“Shit.” I say out loud hitting the steering wheel.   
Running through the halls I find who I’m looking for pulling him by his arm into an empty classroom.   
“Who asked who out whenever you and George got together?” I question Paul who looks a little stunned at my question.   
2 / 3  
“I don’t really think we asked each other, it was over the winter holidays and we were Christmas shopping he needed something warm to drink so we stopped at a small café in the mall and we established a few things and the rest you were there for.” Thinking back I do remember interrupting their shopping one winter.   
“I crashed your first date?” I ask mildly horrified, I know I’m a dick but I’m not that bad.   
“It wasn’t really a date, but if will make you feel bad about yourself then yes you did definitely crash our first date.” He says leaning against a desk. “What brought this question on?”   
“Brian asked me to go on a date with him and to be completely honest I’m not sure I know how to date someone.”   
“I know you and Richard had something special but you could have something more with Brian, he’s a nice guy doesn’t seem like the type to hide from his problems, personally he seems more like a talk it out or fight it out.”   
“Fight it out?” It’s hard to imagine Eppy fighting anyone.   
“He’s smart he can use his words more violently then he can his fists.”   
“Okay, so you’re trying to get me to say yes to someone who could potentially destroy any self-confidence I have?”   
“You’re being paranoid Lennon I get it just go on four dates and if you have a good time then continue.”   
“I don’t know…” And it’s not like me to be this uncertain with this type of thing.   
“If you don’t I’ll call it off with George right now.” He threatens.   
“You wouldn’t.”   
“Only if you agree to go on three dates with Brian and one double date with me and George.”   
“Traitor.” I say with no real heat behind it.   
“All’s fair in love and war.” He says and I punch him in his arm.   
“Fine I’ll go talk to Brian but one more thing.” I pause turning to him before handing him a folded piece of paper. “Give it to George he’ll know what to do with it.” I say before I leave the room. Step one of getting through the day is to talk to Brian about what he said earlier in the car.   
I can’t corner him until lunch, and by corner I mean to able to talk to him in private.   
“Yes.” I say without any preamble. He looks shocked.   
“Are you serious?” He speaks after a minute.   
“Has a heart attack.” We stare at each other for moment before he clears his throat voice cracking a little as he speaks. 

“Is this Friday okay around eight, so I have enough time to help around the shop and…”   
“Pick me up anytime you see fit, just inform me twenty minutes before.”   
“Okay I’ll see you this Friday then.” He says walking away before tripping over his feet. What did I just agree to.


	3. Chapter 3

November 19, 2016 Saturday  
Ringo’s POV  
Going into work has always been a bit of a blessing and a curse, I mean you get paid but you always run into something or someone that ruins your day. On this specific day I go into work and just knowing today will be one of the days where you really want to yell back at the customer but risk getting fired. Starting the day I grab my notepad and pen, putting a smiling on my face for the customer. Looking up my breath catches at the four in the booth.   
“May I take your order?” I ask trying to keep my voice even. I see them all tense.   
“Well isn’t this something.” I flinch at the voice, lifting my head I make eye contact with cold brown eyes that once held so much love in them.   
“I’ll just come back later.” I say completely ignoring him.  
“Richard.” Damnit George. Turning I see him giving me a look that either means one of two things but given the situation it’s hard to tell. I see him take a deep breath before opening his mouth only to have a beeping noise cut him off. I raise an eyebrow wanting to ask but feel like I don’t have the right.   
“Anyways,” he says once the noise stops “stop acting like a stranger and call sometimes.”   
“Since when did you get to be so bossy,” slips out before I can even think about it.  
“I’ve always been bossy but you just never realized it until now.” More beeping interrupts our conversation. Paul says something too quiet for me to hear. “I know.” George says unclipping something from the waistband of his pants, pressing a few buttons. “Sorry about that. Just bring us all some water.” He says messing with the device from his hip. I see John reach over take it from him, and George pulling back saying, “It’s my fucking heart leave it alone.” Turning around so they wouldn’t see me laugh I shake my head going to get their drinks.   
When I get back with the water they somehow managed to get three to a bench with Brian opposite of them.   
“All I’m saying is that you planned this.” John says leaning over George so he can harass Paul.   
“And why on Earth would I do that?” Paul replies back against the wall. John leans over George some more before giving up on whatever he planned on doing settling an arm around the youngest shoulders. Placing the glasses down on I find myself not for the first time within the past six months wishing that I never left.   
“Have you decided what you want to eat yet?” I ask mostly George because he seems to be the only one that’s able to talk to me without a problem, which is strange considering what happened the last time we saw each other was my fault.   
“Yeah a large pizza with banana peppers and pineapples.” I raise an eyebrow at the odd combination but decide not to comment on it. I serve them their food, and when I think they’ve left I make my way to one of the cabinets looking for cleaning supplies when someone grabs my arm and pulls me down one of the halls. Turning I see my captor and sigh at his identity.   
“So now you’re going to talk to me?” I ask crossing my arms.  
“If I remember correctly you’re the one that left without anything but a fucking note.”   
“What was I supposed to do John?”  
“Maybe grow some balls and actually talk it out instead of running away like a coward, but that’s just a suggestion.” My eyebrow twitches at that.   
“I was thinking about leaving months before but didn’t have a reason to.”   
“So one of our best friends nearly dying, which by the way is partially your fault is a good reason for skipping town?” I can tell he’s pissed off and trying hard not to snap. I change the subject having five more hours on shift and not wanting this conversation to be on my mind for all of it.  
“What do you mean partially?”   
“Well it wasn’t just you driving was it?”   
“No there’s something more to it than that, John what happened?”  
“After you left there was some more tests done and has it turned out if they hadn’t been ran his heart would be a whole lot worse.”  
“Who the hell decided that George needed to go through all of this?” John let out a dry laugh, running a hand through his hair.  
“If I had the answer to that question I would hunt them down and kill them, and that’s not an exaggeration.”  
“And I’m sure Paul and myself would be right behind you mate.”   
“Even now?”   
“Especially now.” I confirm I may have ran away once but I’m not going to do that again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry lost interest for awhile and writer's block but this is just something to help with updates. So thanks to whoever can deal with my terrible writing


	4. Chapter 4

December 31, 2016  
George’s POV  
I pull my coat on walking to the door yelling over my shoulder, “Bye mum, love you.”   
“Love you too, be careful.” I roll my eyes carefully making my way down the front porch steps. Slipping five times before I get to the car.  
“You know there’s this thing called being polite and helping when you see your friend fall.” I say closing the door.  
“Where’s the fun in that?” I roll my eyes at his response.  
“Okay Lennon, where are we going?”   
“Anywhere, I need to talk to you about something and I’m not really sure who else I can go to.” I feel my eyebrows rise at the statement, I’m glad he trusts me but there are loads of other people that should come before me on that list.  
We drive until I’m certain we’re not in Liverpool anymore. The radio is low and John is humming tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. It’s moments like this that I remember why I’m friends with him, because despite him being a prick and everything else that’s wrong with him personality wise and maybe mentally he’s genuinely a decent human being. We finally stop at a beach. Who the hell goes to the beach in the middle of winter? Keeping my thoughts to myself I get out and we walk by the shore line in silence before we climb some rocks. The wind isn’t too bad today so despite the slight chill in the air it’s peaceful.   
“I’m going to be blunt with you George,” He says I snort at that “I don’t know what I’m doing.” He confesses looking broken.   
“If you want advice you’re going to have to give me a little more to go on mate.”   
“It’s just,” He breaks off with a sigh running his hand through his hair “You know how last month we ran into Ringo. Well I finally get over him and decide that maybe we could be friends because you know we were before we.” He waves a hand in the air. “You know, but since then I find myself wondering more and more if I could’ve done something different about what happened in the Spring. And I have Brian now which is great, he’s fantastic but whenever we’re together I get the feeling like maybe it shouldn’t be him. Maybe I’m just overreacting about seeing Richie again after being apart for so long, but what if I’m not? What if I only feel that way because he was the first person I was romantically involved with that I didn’t feel the need to impress because I just knew that whatever I did that he would always be there right beside of me and not ten paces ahead? “ I’m silent listening to him breathe for a minute making sure he isn’t going to hyperventilate before speaking.  
“I think that the decision is yours John. I can’t tell you who to be with but I also think that both of them are good things that happened to you. However whatever you decide you have to choose between keeping one of them or risk losing both of them. “ This is why Paul deals with giving advice he’s an older brother he knows what to do and considering Paul is in America on a Holiday with his family that leaves me. “I do know people are blinded by obligations and to do what they see right whether it makes them miserable or not they just don’t want to risk thinking with their emotions out of fear of hurting loved ones, John I know you’re a passionate guy so I’m asking you to me a favor and follow your emotions and not your brain on this one.”  
“You should be a therapist not a guitarist.” He says laughing.   
“It comes in the job description of being your friend.” I tease and he tackles me to the ground where we spend a few minutes’ rough housing and just being kids. Honestly it’s nice seeing this softer more vulnerable side of him. We go back to the car in this ride is the exact opposite of the previous one the radio blaring John joking and teasing. I pull a small pad out of my coat pocket and a pen and begin writing a song that the idea has been in my head for months but I never found the right vibe for it until today.  
I look at you all see the love there that’s sleeping while my guitar gently weeps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the most content I felt with my writing for a long time so I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, personally it was my favorite to write so far.


	5. Chapter 5

January 20th 2017  
John’s POV  
Sighing I look down at the tray in front of me. Paul looks concerned but decides to stay silent. George is busy trying to do last night’s homework before lunch is over.   
“If you keep staring Paulie people are going to get the wrong idea.” I snap after the third time.  
“If you keep looking like somebody killed your cat people are going to get the wrong idea.”   
“Really a dead cat that’s the best you can do?” I tease. George closes his book observing us before speaking.  
“We should go bowling.” Paul and I share a look before turning our attention back to him.  
“We should what?” Paul asks making sure that we heard right.   
“Bowl. You know it has a specific place and you throw heavy balls down a ramp.”   
“I don’t think that’s an accurate description.”  
“Good thing I wasn’t asking for your opinion.” Paul looks confused. “ I was asking for John’s.”   
“Bowling’s a great sport.” I say not really sure what the kid wants. He just shakes his head in frustration.   
“The four of us need to go bowling together sometime has a bonding exercise.” He clarifies.   
“The four of us?” Paul asks.  
“The four of us.” George stands up to go to his locker leaving me and his boyfriend alone.   
“I think your boy is on some non-prescribed drugs.” I say rolling up my sleeves. “There’s only three of us.”   
“Ever since I got back from the states he’s been insisting that we go on a double date and I think the best he can come up with without making seem like he’s concerned about it is by just asking us to hang out.”   
“It’s kind of hard to go on a double date when there are only three of us.” I say knowing that I couldn’t hide this from Paul forever and George knew exactly what he was doing.   
“What do you mean? Weren’t you and Brian-“I cut him off.  
“We were and it was nice but I wasn’t feeling it anymore and despite previous relations I’m not a complete prick.”  
“Did anything-“  
“No Macca, but I swear on all things holy that if something else happened I would have told you.” George sits back down looking too excited for someone who just went to their locker.   
“Harrison.” I acknowledge tone going sickly sweet, he tenses and Paul stands up hands on his shoulders holding him in place sharing a look so we know we’re on the same page.  
“Lennon.” He says mimicking my tone. Paul joins in leaning down so he wouldn’t have to raise his voice.   
“Johnny and myself just had a very interesting conversation.”  
“Really about what?” One of Paul’s hands moved from his shoulder going to his stomach and George flinches.   
“I really do think the four of us should do something, and I don’t mean us and Brian, I mean us and Ringo.”   
“Then why’d you make it sound like a double date?”  
“So you would tell Paul about what you told me.”  
“Why.”   
“I don’t know it’s just I’m not good at keeping other people’s secrets and, yeah” He ends his rambling running a hand through his hair that just about reaches his shoulders. Paul removes his hands and George quickly leaves.   
“What the hell was that all about?” I ask as the bell rings.   
“He’s deflecting.”  
“What does that mean?”   
“You should know you do it all the time. He’s worried about something else and it’s not something he feels he should concern other’s with so whatever it is, I’m trusting he will talk to someone.”  
“I never do that.” He laughs titling his head back.  
“You’re doing it right now. We just had a conversation about your relationship and you know I want to know more about it but you don’t want to talk about it, therefore you’re changing the subject.” I stare at him a few seconds before laughing.   
“When the hell did you become so observant?”   
“I’ve always been but just kept it to myself.”   
“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” I say patting his shoulder giving him a few seconds to register what I said before taking off down the hallway getting separated in the maze of people. Realizing my class is on the other side of the school I go down the black (it used to be green, but they had a really crappy paint job over the summer) hall. I nearly jump out of my skin whenever I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I turn to see a younger classman probably in George’s grade or younger.   
“Yes?” The boy takes a deep breath and asks.   
“How do you ask a girl to the spring formal?” I nearly choke on air.   
“In my experience most high school girls like an excuse to buy expensive dresses, and get dolled up so I say if you just ask her she’ll say yes.” The boy sighs.  
“I know that, but I want to make a grand gesture.”  
“Then get a piñata and have a note in it and get her to beat it open.” I walk away quickly before the kid can ask any more questions if Paul is still on my tail then I don’t want to get caught. I make it to class making it to my seat just before the bell. Sighing I get my notebook out making an effort to pass this year and get the hell out. Opening it I realize it was one from last year and it had some lyrics eventually curiosity won out over paying attention I turn to a page and found an incomplete set with notes in the margins.   
‘You say you want a revolution  
Well, you know  
We all want to change the world  
You tell me that it's evolution  
Well, you know  
We all want to change the world  
But when you talk about destruction  
Don't you know that you can count me out  
Don't you know it's gonna be   
All right, all right, all right  
You say you got a real solution  
Well, you know  
We'd all love to see the plan  
You ask me for a contribution  
Well, you know  
We're doing what we can’  
“John what’s one of the rhetorical devices used in the novel?” The teacher’s voice brought me out of my thoughts.   
“Symbolism.” This is a pretty safe answer because everything has symbolism in it. I wait for the next question, “give some examples.” I sigh answering the question. Once class is over I make my way down the halls singing the song that was once forgotten.   
“But when you talk about destruction don’t you know that you can count me out don't you know-”   
“Working on something?” An unfamiliar voice cuts me off.  
“Yeah,” I pause looking at her “and who are you?”   
“Sorry I’m new. I can’t help but notice that you have a really nice voice.”   
“I’ve been told.” I say putting in my combination, she stands there quietly. “Can I help you with something?” I ask turning my head to look at her arm halfway in the locker.   
“No, I just wanted to see if the rumors were true.” She speaks softly but in an authoritative tone. Has she walks away I mentally kick myself for what I’m about to do.   
“What’s your name?” She laughs before answering.   
“You’ll find out soon enough.” I’m left there in the hall staring after wondering who the hell she is. I pull myself together closing my locker before deciding that missing one class really isn’t a big deal. I sneak out going to the parking lot starting my car with one destination in mind. Singing along with the radio and tapping my fingers against the steering wheel, and occasionally yelling at dipshit drivers who shouldn’t have passed their tests.   
By the time I get to where I’m heading the sun is about to set, but it’s raining so that either ruins or adds to the cliché vibe. I look for the familiar car before parking next to it. And then I see who I’m looking for, soaked to the bones. Sighing I get out of the car reaching in the back for a blanket that Mimi put in there for emergencies. Running over to him I wrap the blanket around him before running him to the car pushing him in.   
“What the hell John.”   
“How’d you know it was me?”  
“Because no one else is crazy enough to come out in this unless they have to.”  
“I could have been a kidnapper,” I pause considering “or a grown man who looks like a kid napper.” He punches me.  
“Don’t be a cunt Lennon.”  
“He loves me.” I say pitching my voice high.   
“He does not.”   
“Come on Ringo, I know you do.” I say leaning close to him.   
“You’re more like a growth that won’t go away.” He says putting his forehead to mine.   
“And you love this growth.” I press our lips together hands automatically going to his waist. We pull away after an amount of time that I’d rather not disclose.   
“You know when I agreed to this I didn’t expect to get molested every time you come up here.” He says face red.   
“Then you don’t know me at all Richie.” I reply he reaches for the door but I lock it.   
“I’m not leaving my car here overnight; you can come over for a bit.” He states getting out of the car when I pressed the button.   
“Richie,” He pauses looking at my eyebrows raised “be careful.” He smiles and nods before closing the door. As I’m driving down the road I smile everything is going to be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just clarifying that John and Ringo are indeed back together sort of but Paul and George have no idea, well George does sorta. Anyways thank you guys so much for reading and the kudos, be on a look out for the next chapter which if everything goes according to plan will be a big one.


	6. Chapter 6

Friday March 17th 2012   
George’s POV  
“Please don’t break your neck, trying to move that.” Paul says as I try; try being the operative word to move a headboard down the stairs. At the beginning of school year he moved the necessities into his apartment but didn’t bother with all other items, for instance for the past six months his bed has been a box spring and a mattress on the floor until today after he knocked his drink over one too many times while he slept.   
“You do realize, you can help right?” I ask purposefully pressing my body against his as I pull part of the frame into the door.   
“Then I wouldn’t be able to see you show your muscles.” He says in a matter of fact tone. I hit him gently with the end of it.   
“Yeah, because my ‘wiry’ arms straining to move something that probably weighs as much as I do really gets people going.”  
“It does me.” He says following behind taking the other end finally.  
“Well I’ve always said that you aren’t right in the head.” He makes a defensive noise and I laugh.  
“You’re going to pay for that one Harrison.” We set the headboard down and he closes the apartment door locking it.   
“Are you going to make me?” I raise an eyebrow at him and he’s in my space kissing me hands on my waist. We go to the bedroom and with some maneuvering are on the bed. I’m undoing his belt when someone knocks on the door and he groans resting his head between my neck and shoulder.  
“Go on I’ll be here when you get back.” I say fingers tapping rhythms on his shoulders. He makes one more noise of protest before getting up. I laugh resting back, listening to the muted voices through the wall. Paul comes back in the room flopping down on my legs. “Consider the mood dead.” I say poking his side.   
“Yeah, that was the building’s owner who likes to check one the occupants.” He rolls off my legs laying down on my feet.   
“Sounds nice.”  
“She is, but she’s old enough to be my grandmother and that doesn’t really keep me in the mood.” Wiggling I get out from under him going to the kitchen.  
“I don’t you get her gears turning as well. What do you want to eat?” I call over my shoulder. I hear him struggle to get up laughing to myself.   
“You do realize you’re my guest, I’m suppose cook for you.” He pushes me out of the kitchen.   
“Yeah, and it’s also chivalrous if you don’t kill your boyfriend via food poisoning.”   
“I can cook.” He protests.   
“You know how the microwave works.” I open the fridge pulling out things for a salad. “You can make the salad.” I say setting the things down on the counter.   
“You are really hateful sometimes you know that?”  
“Must be Lennon’s influence.”  
“Must be.” He mumbles under his breath and I set to work on the spaghetti.(he really is bad at cooking.)  
Once everything is finished I set the table raising my eyebrows at the plastic wine glasses.   
“It’s just sparkling grape juice; I know how alcohol messes with your meds.” Shaking my head I sit down, watching him fidget.  
“James what did you do?” He doesn’t answer for awhile so we sit silently eating until.  
“You know how people say soulmates exist?” I look up at the sudden question looking at Paul before answering.  
“Yes.” Taking a deep breath he stars with.  
“Well I think you’re mine and I would like to spend a lot more time with you.”  
“You see me every day.” I point out.  
“Yes, but I would like to see you first thing when I wake up. I know we’re young but who’s to say the world won’t end tomorrow.”  
“James,” I say in warning.  
“George Harrison, will you marry me?” We stare at each other for a minute. My palms start to sweat I can’t even imagine what Paul feels like. Yes being with him is like coming home after a long day somewhere I can relax, but at the same time I’m seventeen, and have the rest of my life ahead of me. Yeah, I’m happy now but now isn’t ten hell not even two years down the line. Coming to a decision and actually saying it are two highly different things. Sighing I find my voice.  
“No.” He’s quiet for a minute before he speaks voice monotone   
“It’s getting late, you should head home.”  
“Paul,”   
“George, I don’t want to talk right now so please just leave.” I make my way to the door, looking back once but his back is turned bracing himself against the table. I close the door locking it, before sliding my key under it.   
Good job Harrison, you just broke his spirit. And my conscious is really starting to sound like John. Walking down the road I can’t help but think about what would have happened if I said yes. I probably would have stayed the night and talked about our future. Looking back I always thought the future would have Paul in it, but I guess nothing lasts forever. When I get home I announce my presence before going to my room collapsing on the bed, looking at the pill box across the room, knowing I should take my evening doses, but just because knowing you should do something, doesn’t mean you actually do it.   
   
Monday March 20th 2017  
Paul’s POV  
“What the hell are you moping about?” John asks taking a seat next to me at lunch.   
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I mumble picking at the ‘food.’  
“The hell you don’t, You and George haven’t spoken all day so I’m going out on a limb here and say that he denied your proposal.”  
“If you know so damn much about it why did you bother asking?”   
“Because I like to hear both sides of the story and, there’s the whole thing where you guys live in each other’s pockets.”  
“Piss off Lennon.”   
“You should know me well enough at this point McCartney that when someone tells me to fuck off I’m just going to do the opposite.”  
“I really don’t want relationship advice from someone who let his boyfriend jump town without having a proper conversation.” And it’s a low blow bringing that up but I’m pissed. I tense expecting some backlash but he only laughs, titling his head back.  
“Oh god, we’re a bunch of girls.” The laugh is edging on hysterical at this point and causing people to send looks of concern for probably his mental health. I join him because he’s right.   
“Okay, Johnny here’s once going to happen we’re gonna stick together and say fuck everyone else.”   
“Lennon and McCartney, the fantastic duo.” He sings.   
“More like the terrible two.” A voice says we turn sharply to find Ringo standing there looking out of place.   
“Well it’s better than the whining one.” John shoots back and that’s a teasing tone, what the hell. Oh god. Reaching over I pull his shirt collar down enough to see a hickey standing out on his skin. “What the hell Paul, if you wanted to see me naked all you had to do was ask.”   
“When did the two of you?” I gesture between them.   
“A few months ago.”   
“Months.”  
“I think we broke him.”  
“I don’t think we did, but I would suggest getting out of the general vicinity.”  
“Why?”  
“Because Dear, I recognize that expression and its best if we’re not around when it happens.” Ringo makes a noise when John pulled him back by his arm.   
“What the hell?” I mumble then repeat louder shaking my head. That’s how come he’s avoided the topic for months now is because. Standing up I begin to look for them, avoiding bumping into the other students I check the bathrooms before weaving through the halls. Deciding that they actually left the building I go to my locker and get my things for the next class. I hear a familiar voice around the corner and quickly close the locker before sprinting down the hall. I’ve been good about avoiding George today and I’m not about to stop now, or anytime soon it seems like.


End file.
